1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing an improved sleeper bed for over-the-road tractors. More particularly, this invention concerns a sleeper compartment device which provides a system whereby an off-duty driver may sleep in a vibration-free bed, even during the over-the-road operation of the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, within the over-the-road trucking industry, an onboard sleeping location is provided for an over-the-road tractor-trailer truck driver. Long hauls are regulated by laws in regard to the number of hours a driver is allowed to operate the truck between rest periods. These regulations are to help deter overly tired and unalert drivers from operating these large vehicles in an unsafe manner. A behind-the-cab sleeping compartment with a bed is commonly used by truckers for providing a convenient location for these rest or sleep periods. Such sleeping compartments are frequently outfitted to provide comfortable quarters and are more desirable than motel rooms in many ways. One very desirable feature is that they travel with the trucker and are always available. Attesting to the popularity of these sleeping compartments is their common usage on most over-the-highway rigs.
With the costly investment in large trucks, and expense of truck shipping in general, along with scheduling demands, it is only obvious that these trucks remain in operation as many hours a day as possible. Therefore it is common practice that, on long hauls, two drivers accompany each other, one driver operating the truck while the other rests or sleeps within the sleeping compartment. For convenience, the rear of the cab normally contains an opening through to the sleeper compartment to allow access at all times. Commonly installed in over-the-road truck tractors is a driver's seat which includes comfort features such as suspension systems for the purpose of minimizing the rough riding characteristics of these trucks. The sleeping, off-duty driver also has the same, or greater, need for comfort, while sleeping during such over-the-road rough riding, which the conventional sleeper bed does not provide. Even when a typical over-the-road truck is stopped, the vibration characteristics of the typical diesel engine in such truck continues to create large vibrations which may interfere with the rest of the sleeping driver.